


Alexandra Holmes, Monster Hunter

by snowflake123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Colorful Language, Gen, Impossible Contacts, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Searching for a cure, Slight vengance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra was only five years old when she lost her mother. She sought her revenge, and now she's monster hunting at the age of fifteen. One day while she's tracking a vampire nest, someone comes in for her help. While she's out talking with this person, something happens at Baker Street. When she gets back, there's a note waiting for her, and its a threat to her dad. Speaking of, where is Sherlock? He was in the flat when Alexandra left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexandra Holmes, Monster Hunter

Five years old is too young to lose a loved one. I had the displeasure of walking in on my mom being killed. I thought monsters were just a fairy tale, apparently this isn't so.

The monster who killed my mom was something that took the form of an old relative. My dad moved us to a two bedroom flat two weeks later. I had nightmares of that night, then I swore that I would find whoever did that and make them pay. I've lived up to that promise.

The thing I found was called a skin walker, I found out what it does and how to kill it. Apparently you have to fry their ass, and I didn't track this thing down on my own. I had a bit of help from an American named Bobby Singer. He minded my age, but treated me like I was twenty years older.

Hunting isn't something you can just walk away from, you’re in it for life. I've kept this a secret from my dad, my uncle, our landlady, and now our new flat mate. My name is Alexandra Holmes, and this is my story of how I became a hunter.

******

Ten years ago, my dad and I left the house to run a few errands. Mom decided that she would stay home to take care of a few chores. The thing about mom was that she knew dad’s line of work. She knew that he would eventually drag me into it. None of us really expected what would happen after dad and I left. We noticed a sketchy man around our neighborhood, but we didn't take it as a threat.

A few hours later, we came home to find some kind of creature thing in our house, and mom. It was too late to save her, we called the police and mom was rushed to the hospital. But like I said, it was too late.

An investigation went on for a whole month, during that time frame dad and I moved. The first night at our new flat, I promised that I would find whoever took mom from us. When dad would go out, he would leave me with my uncle.

On one of these days, I had found a contact to someone in the states. Don’t ask how I did it, it just somehow happened. That was how I met Bobby Singer, he came to London and listened to my story.

He tried to play gentle, but I told him that I didn't believe in fairy tales and that I wanted him to be honest with me. I could tell that he didn’t want to, but with a five year old persistence he was straight forward. I told him that I wanted to find the skin walker and torch it myself. And that’s what we did, well we waited for it to get very dark first. Then he came to get me, and we hunted the skin walker down.

Never had I felt so satisfied before, it felt like a great weight had lifted off my shoulders. I thanked Bobby for all he had done, and since then I had taught myself how to fight and work my way around a gun. I had found other monsters, and how to kill them.

By the age of eight, I had already taken out over a dozen creatures on my own. I would have to sneak out at night in order to do that though. On a few occasions I was caught coming in late. I would lie and say I was just coming back from a friend’s house.

When I was thirteen, dad and I moved to Baker Street, and that meant I would have to hide my weapons in our boxes. It also meant finding new hiding places for my arsenal, and two more people to keep my secret from.

Just like my dad, I could read everything about John, I knew I could trust him. Yet, at the same time I couldn't trust anyone. How I kept this secret from dad for so long, I don’t know. I was for sure that I would be giving off some kind of sign that I was keeping something hidden, I wish I had told him sooner. I think I might be giving off too much. Let me start with something else.

******

Months after we moved, and John joined us, I was already helping dad with his cases. Dad had found something in the news paper one morning. He called John over to look at it with him, I just happened to look out of habit.

When I saw what it was, I knew that it was something in my area. The article said that three people have been found dead with their heart missing. Of course I didn't say that it’s a werewolf attacking people, dad and John would look at me like I was crazy, so I just let them assume it was some kind of weird murderer.

Over the duration of a week, I prepared what I was going to use and those two continued to think it was a person. After a bit dad gave up, and I took it from there.

The thing was, I was tracking it, picking up on subtle things and tracked it to somewhere outside of London. It took awhile to find it, well after a bit I was ambushed and attacked by it.

I finally killed it, but there was no way I’d be able to hide the cuts and bruises. How would I explain that to dad and John? Well I figured it out the next morning, I walked into the living room, John looked up and was the first to notice a bruise on my left cheek. I saw him frown when he saw it.

“Alex, how did you get that bruise?”

Dad walked out as soon as he heard the question, I saw slight concern in his expression.

“Oh, I don’t know. Must’ve done something the other day. I don’t remember what I could've done though.”

I gave an innocent smile hoping they would buy it, which they did and we went about our business.

******

A few days had gone by, and the bruise had gone away. I was hunting for a nest of vamps, and had an idea on where they could be, and dad was in the middle of one of his most famous sulks.

I had seen the paper and didn't see anything of interest, for me or dad. That was when someone came up stairs, it was a girl about my age, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked really scared. She was breathing heavily so she must’ve ran up the stairs to get here. She immediately looked to me asking.

“You’re Alexandra right?”

I nodded my head, then I looked to dad. He seemed interested, because when someone had a case they would go to him. I looked back to the girl, turning her to go downstairs and told her.

“Lets go somewhere more private to talk.”

I dropped my voice to a whisper and continued. “My dad doesn't know about what I do.”

We had walked several blocks down the road, and the girl told me about her ordeal.

Basically her father had been taken by two people. I asked her to describe them, and she said that they were in regular clothes, but something wasn’t right about their teeth. They had a second set come down and over their first set.

I told her not to worry, and that I would find her dad. I didn't tell her about the kind of people who took her dad because I didn’t want to worry her. The people who took her dad, were vampires. Those are hard to find and kill, so this was going to take some time. I told her that it would take awhile, but there would be no need to worry.

Wish I could say it was easy to hunt monsters, and take them down. Truth be told, its very hard and its extremely dangerous.

******

I had turned back to the flat, and when I got upstairs, it looked like someone had ransacked the place. Papers were on the floor, the coffee table was knocked over, a lamp was on the floor too, the curtain rod was half way off the wall.

_What had happened? I wasn't gone that long, was I?_

That’s when I saw it, a note on the wall.

_Do you have the nerve to come find us Holmes? Bet you can’t find your dad._

My heart plummeted, and my eyes filled with tears. I didn't hear John come up until he asked.

“What the hell happened?”

I swallowed hard, I needed help tracking these vampires. But John didn't know one thing about hunting. I couldn't tell him, could I? John saying my name pulled me from my thoughts.

“Alexandra.”

I turned and said bluntly.

“Someone took dad and I need to find them before they do something they regret.”

“What do you mean? Who took Sherlock?”

Without thinking about the answer I said.

“Vampires. This is real John, everything from myth lives here in the real world. How I had a bruise on my cheek last week, I was ambushed by a werewolf. They eat human hearts, a girl came in today saying that someone took her dad. Those same people took dad, and they’ll turn him if I don’t get to him in time. And no, the turning process isn't like they say. Their blood has to enter your system, then once that person feeds on another person, they become a vampire. They can be out in day light, it’ll be like a sun burn to them and they do sleep during the day. That-” I pointed to the window as sunset started, then continued. “Is why I have to hurry. I need you to stay behind, cause I don’t want to risk your life. I've been doing this since I was five, I have experience and you don’t.”

I started off for my room to pack a duffle bag, then turned suddenly. “Oh and the only way to kill a vampire is to cut its head off.”

After saying that, I left to let John process all this information, and rethink about Sherlock Holmes’s daughter.

The weapons that I hid in my room, were under the floor, under my bed. It was a convenient place to put them, so that’s where they stayed. When I entered my room, I closed the door behind me, then proceeded to move my bed and grabbed a latch to pull up about three floor boards.

Once the small door was opened, I leaned forward, grabbed the duffle bag, and placed everything I would need in it.

After I had everything, I replaced the floor boards and my bed, then changed into a different outfit.

Once that was done, I grabbed a knife I had hidden in my dresser, put that in my boot, and pulled my hair back. Since I had been hunting these vampires for awhile, I had figured out where their nest was.

When I came out into the living room, John had his gun in hand. I knew what he was up to and stated.

“You’re not coming John.”

“You’ll need help.”

“You need to stay here and look after Mrs. Hudson. No doubt she might’ve seen something and will need someone to stay here to make sure she stays safe.”

John sighed in frustration a little, then nodded.

Once I had walked out onto the street, I decided to walk all the way there. No cab would probably take me, would you if you saw a sketchy looking fifteen year old? I thought not, plus the nest wasn't far.

I figured out that it was in an empty house just nine or ten blocks away from Baker Street.

******

When I got to the location, I sat behind a bush and pulled out a few weapons of choice. I grabbed a cross bow, and some arrows with the tips dipped in dead man’s blood. And because I had a special holster strapped to my back, I grabbed my favorite big knife and slid it into the holster.

Once I had everything I needed, I went inside and looked for the vic’s dad, and mine. I ran into only two people, one got an arrow to the throat, the other I needed alive to find the missing parents. I grabbed the vamp by the collar of his shirt and demanded.

“Where’s my dad?”

Anyone with eyes could tell he was scared as he pointed upstairs.

“And the other man?”

Again he pointed up. I threw him to the ground, and shot him in the throat as well.

******

On my way up the stairs, I ran into five more vamps, who either got their head cut off, or shot with dead man’s blood.

Down the hall, I noticed two doors. Both were probably locked, the first one was and I pulled out my lock pick kit.

After two minutes, I got the door unlocked. Sitting there in the middle of the room was the girl’s dad. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked like your average guy, he had his hands tied behind him, I went up to him and explained.

“My name is Alexandra Holmes, your daughter contacted me saying you went missing. I’m here to get you out. Did anyone of those vamps bleed into any open wounds you might have?”

The girl’s dad shook his head and answered in a confused way.

“No, why do you ask?”

“That’s not important anymore. Just needed to know.”

He nodded in slight confusion, after a few moments I got his bonds untied, and told him.

“Okay, its clear downstairs. Get out of here right away.”

“What about you?”

“Those sons of bitches took someone I care about and I’m going to get him back.”

The girl’s dad didn't say anything in reply, he just nodded and left. I waited for his footsteps to die away before I moved.

Once I couldn't hear him I moved onto the second room.

******

I could hear muffled noises, then what sounded like dad being hit. Instead of testing the door to see if it was unlocked, I kicked it opened and shouted.

“Leave him alone you blood sucking freak!”

Their attentions turned to me, I could see the frown form on dad’s face. I held up a hand to keep him from saying anything as I said.

“Yeah we can talk about this later dad. And you.”

I shifted my hand so I was pointing at the vampire, she looked to be in her twenties, but I knew she could be older than that.

“You can get the fuck away from my dad.”

She made an attempt to move, but having my crossbow already drawn she had an arrow with dead man’s blood in her arm.

She stumbled back, and took out the arrow. Already being a little weak, I knocked her to the ground with a hard kick.

Once she was down, I pulled out a syringe and stood over her. She looked up at me, then saw the syringe.

“What’s that for?”

“Souvenir is going to be your blood.”

Before she had the chance to do anything, I quickly grabbed my machete and finished her off. After that I kneeled down and took some blood from her dead body.

After that, I turned my attention to dad, and as I’m untying the ropes I asked him.

“Are you okay dad?”

“Been through worse.”

“This is going to sound weird, but did she happen to bleed into any open wounds what so ever?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Mouth?”

He answered me with silence, that to me said something was wrong.

“Dad, please answer the question.”

He didn't answer me again, he didn't even try to look at me. My voice slightly cracked as I told him.

“Shit dad, you have to tell me right now.”

I moved to stand in front of him after getting the ropes untied.

Dad just sat there head looking down, I placed my hands on his shoulders and got down to eye level.

“Dad, did she or didn't she put her blood in your mouth?”

His response was barely audible as he answered.

“Yes.”

I stood up right away shouting.

“Fuck!”

I paced the room, wondering what I was going to do. I didn't want to do the only option, there had to be another way. I pulled out my phone and dialed Bobby’s phone number. He didn't answer which frustrated me more. I nearly threw my phone across the room screaming.

“Dammit Bobby answer your phone.”

Dad watched me with careful precision, knowing that what I was saying, how I said it, and the way I walked, there was something bad about this situation.

I stopped then turned to him and explained.

“Its really bad if a vamp get their blood into you. That means you’re going to be like them. Light will be too bright, the sun will hurt like hell, sounds will be too loud. There’s no cure, the only way to stop a fresh vamp is to…”

My voice stopped working, my lower lip quivered, eyes filled with tears, and the rest of my body shook. I took a deep breath, pressing on.

“Is to kill them. And I don’t want to do that to you dad. I can’t do it, I just can’t.”

“You’ll have to.”

“I can’t you’re my dad. Mycroft would hate me for who knows how long. John probably won’t speak to me, Mrs. Hudson will be very disappointed. I can’t, I need to figure out a cure. I’ll die trying. Lets go home, I’ll try calling Bobby again later. The only way to make sure you don’t hurt anyone tonight is to tie you up.”

Dad didn't say anything in response, just gave a curt nod.

******

We walked in silence, I looked to dad a few times to see if he was doing okay. Apparently the turning process went faster than I thought, because he was already squinting a little when the only light there was were street lights.

Unable to watch this anymore, I hailed a cab and we rode the rest of the way home. I texted John, saying to turn out some of the lights. He asked why, and I told him that I’ll say later.

When we got back, I looked back to dad. I could see that something was about to start, and I mumbled.

“We need to get up stairs quick. Animal instincts will kick in soon.”

After saying that I rushed up the stairs, and into my room, moving my bed and the flooring again. Luckily I had gotten rope awhile back, after I grabbed that, I walked back out into the living room, and pulled a chair from the table.

I put the chair near the center of the room, and gestured for dad to sit. As I tied him up, I explained to John.

“He’s been turned and his new instincts will kick in soon. This is to restrain him.”

“Wait, didn't you say it was a bad thing is someone is turned.”

I snapped my eyes shut, trying to stop from tears falling out and answered.

“Yeah I did.”

I turned to face John, tears rolling down my cheeks, voice cracking as well.

“But I’m going to find a cure or I’ll die trying. I have a friend in the states who can help me.”

Almost as soon as I said that my phone started ringing. I didn't hesitate to answer it, I was hoping that it was Bobby.

“Bobby?”

“No, Dean Winchester. Who is this?”

“My name is Alexandra Holmes and I need a cure for being turned into a vampire now.”

“Were you turned?”

“No my. My dad was and I need that cure, please can you help?”

“Did your dad feed at all yet?”

I turned to look at dad, I saw a bit of a dark look pass over his features.

“No, and I need everything you got right away. I don’t think my knots are going to hold long.”

On the other end I heard a transition from Dean to someone else.

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?”

“I’m Sam Winchester. Who’s this?”

“Alexandra Holmes, please you have to help me. My dad has been freshly turned into a vampire, he didn't feed yet I made sure of it. I have him secured for now but I don’t know how long it’ll hold. Hurry up and tell me what I need to do.”

Thankfully there was a cure, and dad would ask for some unusual things for experiments. Part of the cure also needed blood from the vamp that turned dad, when I heard that I told Sam.

“Well it’s a good thing that I took some of her blood as a souvenir then.”

After I got the cure prepared, I heard Dean say into the phone.

“You might want to have a bucket near by for him.”

I looked to John frowning and asked.

“Why?”

I then covered the speaker and mouthed _`bucket`_.

“It would just be a good idea to have one near by. So, Alexandra how old are you?”

I could hear a little bit of a flirting tone in Dean’s voice, I smirked as I bluntly answered.

“Fifteen, nice try Dean.”

I could hear the embarrassment in his tone as he said.

“Oh, well uh, there’ll be no need to worry about your dad. He’ll be fine after he drinks the cure.”

I smirked once more as I told him.

“Okay, thanks for your help, tell your brother thanks for me too.”

After I said that I hung up, then smiled when John brought in the bucket. He gave me a questioning look when he handed it to me.

I gave a stern one back saying that I’ll explain later. I used my head to gesture towards dad saying that he could be untied.

John was a little hesitant, but went and untied him after a moment. Once dad was untied, I gave him the cure and told him.

“This will change you back. Please drink it, I don’t want to lose you again.”

Dad took the mug from me, sniffed at the drink a little, and grimaced. He looked to me and I shrugged a little.

“They didn't say it would smell good.”

Dad pulled a face and shrugged as if to say I was right. He took a bit to finally drink it.

Dean was right about the bucket, I wasn't sure what I was expecting when dad drank the cure. But after a moment, I crouched down, placed my hand on his back and asked him.

“Dad, are you okay?”

A few moments went by in silence. It felt like years before he answered.

“Oh god, that was disgusting.”

I smiled and laughed a little, yeah he was going to be okay.

“Now.” He said suddenly. “What have you been doing in your free time Alexandra?”

A cold chill went down my back, and my eyes widened.

“Oh, well I found the thing that killed mom when I was six and I made it pay. Then I just started doing this when I’m bored. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and I’m sorry you got dragged into this dad. I didn't want this to happen. I was really dreading something like this would…” My voice started cracking at the thought of losing dad.

Dad wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder, tears dampening his shirt. I lifted my head up a little and took a deep breath, then let go and sat back. I looked around the living room and stated.

“We should start cleaning up.”

John and dad nodded in agreement. The three of us worked in silence, I helped John put the coffee table back on its feet, and put the papers that fell off of it back onto it.

******

The next morning, dad was in the kitchen looking through his microscope. I sat down opposite him and waited for him to look up.

Ten minutes passed in silence, until I heard him sigh, and he looked up at me.

“I’m fine if you’re wondering.”

“No I know you are, its just. Are we not going to talk about last night at all?”

Dad looked back down to his slide as he answered.

“No not a word. Not even Mycroft needs to know.”

I nodded, and from that day forth, when ever there was some kind of monster case, and dad wasn't on his own case, he and John would actually join me.

I still wish I had told them about what I was doing sooner rather than later. But, I guess there’s an upside to all this. I've learned that there is a cure for being turned into a vampire, and I get to teach dad and John everything I know about the world of monsters and how to kill them.

A long time ago I thought monsters were just a fairy tale, apparently this isn't so. I kind of have proof from ten years ago, and what happened with dad. But they don’t know that I’m after them, and I will get them if they hurt someone I care about or just a total stranger. It doesn't matter who the victim is, no one deserves to lose their loved one. My name is Alexandra Holmes, and this is my story of how I became a hunter.


End file.
